Phoenix and the Silver Moon
by darkphoenixhunter
Summary: (The second part of Gun for Hire. Recomened you read that first.) The mercenary and his friends set out to bring down a private army with the help of Brad Phoenix, his brother, and Jason Hunter. But this army has money and an entire city to back it up.


Here it is. The continued part of Gun for Hire. First I must say this is a co fic. Dc03 is helping me who happens to be owner of Jason Hunter. I promise this fic to be longer. If you have any ideas leave them in your review. If you don't do that then e-mail them to me.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Zoids. We only own Brad Phoenix, James Tyler Phoenix, Jason Hunter, Shadow Fox Phoenix and Konig Wolf Silver Moon Custom. Angel, Sakura, and Nikita belong to some of my most dedicated reviewers.   
  
  
  
Brad and James were up early the next morning ready to depart. Jason exited his quarters and joined the Phoenix brothers eating breakfast at the bar. Jason ordered his and sat down. "Sup guys. So where we off to," Jason asked receiving his order and taking the waiter.  
  
  
  
"I picked up some radio traffic before leaving and I figured Shuctez was headed towards Sunset City," Brad said finishing his eggs and orange juice.  
  
"How we getting there. Not very many people arrive in Sunset in a Zoid that just came from the desert?" James asked.  
  
"We figured that out too," Jason announced wiping his mouth with his napkin and pushed his plate away.  
  
"We got our hands on a Hammer Kaiser that'll take us there quicker and with out anyone suspecting us. We should get to Sunset by tomorrow night. We're going to stop the desert so we can get there right in the morning," Brad said finishing the rest of his orange juice.  
  
By that time Nikita, Angel, and Sakura had woken and joined them at the bar. "James," Sakura asked, " how are we gonna help we don't have our Zoids."  
  
"Brad's taken care of that. He got his hands on three Storm Sworders for you guys to use," James said.  
  
"Yeah since we're going to Sunset City and I got a Hammer Kaiser to take us. We need something to cover us in the sky. You guys eat and we'll be ready to leave. We're gonna be right outside the village. You can't miss us."  
  
James, Brad, and Jason picked up there bags and left leaving the three behind to eat. They made their way to the transport and boarded. They dumped their sacks in their rooms on the left of the hallway where the living quarters were. Brad took the first, the second went to James, and Jason took the third leaving one more room on their side. Once they did that they made their way to the cockpit and made sure everything was set. Ten minutes later the other three came aboard and got their rooms. Nikita took the last one on the boys side, Angel skipped the first on the right, and Sakura took the after her.  
  
They all met in the main room, which on the transport was the living room like. Brad told Jason and James to move us out while he showed the Storm Sworders their new owners. Brad led them to the hold where the Zoids were stored. Angel, Sakura, and Nikita pick the one they wanted and made their way back to the control room.  
  
Brad took his place in the pilot seat and Jason in the co-pilot seat. The rest sat in main room. Jason ran the pre-flight check and Brad started the transport to hover. "Let's get this tub of lard movin'," Brad said smiling.  
  
Jason nodded and Brad put the transport into full speed towards Sunset. They crossed several smaller villages. About noon they touched down in the largest village they had passed so far. Brad and Jason told the others to hang for a minute because they had to take care of something in town. James was left in charge and the two took off toward the ramp.  
  
Jason went into a Zoids shop looking for any new weapons and ammo. Brad walked toward the end of the village where everyone lived. He told Jason that he'll meet him back at the Hammer Kaiser.  
  
He came to the last house on the right and knocked. A girl of 23 answered. She had flowing brown hair that came down to here halfway down her back. She wore white capris, (A/N: I'm a man now so I have no idea of how to spell it. If any women review this please help me.) dark blue tank top and, and a lighter blue short sleeve jacket. "Brad. What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.  
  
"Ashley I came to see if you wanted to join us."  
  
"Join you in what. Or come on here. Want something to drink?"  
  
"No. We're tracking a private army and I wanted to see if you would like to come. And where's your mother I haven't seen here in a while?"  
  
"See died a last month," she said dropping here head. Brad seen this and changed the subject. He explained everything to her and she agreed. She packed and ten minutes later she was ready.  
  
"Brad. Won't I need a Zoid. I don't have one anymore. My Gun Sniper was trashed in a storm."  
  
"Settled. I got you a white Command Wolf."  
  
"With a CP-04 and leg boosters?" she asked looking up. Brad nodded and she smiled and gave him a hug. They made their way back to the transport and boarded.  
  
Brad first took Ashley to meet the others, then to put her things up in the first door on the ladies side, then to take a look out her Zoid. They reached the hanger and Ashley ran to her new Zoid. The 80mm Cannons rested on the Wolf's back and the leg boosters were attached to the rear legs. She looked at it and was pleased. They returned to the main room and Brad went to the cockpit. They agreed to rest there that night and continue on in the morning. By that time it was nine o'clock and every turned in early that night. James stayed behind to make sure the automatic defense system was one and then went to his room. He turned the corner and saw Ashley come out of the room. He ducked back around the corner and wasn't seen. He put his head back and watched.   
  
  
  
She made sure no one saw her and went across the hallway and into Brad's room. "The lucky bastard," James mumbled and when he was sure that the coast was clear made his way to his room. He went in, plopped on his bed, and was out.  
  
James woke up about midnight and heard a thump in Brad's room and a moan or two. He mumbled under his breath and rolled over. He had trouble getting back to sleep and five minutes later he heard another thump and a loud moan. He pounded on the wall and shouted, "You go brother, but I'm not ready to be a uncle so use protection!" Another thumped followed that. James groaned and then came the explosion.  
  
There it is. The first chapter of my the continued part of Gun for Hire. Here's the deal. Read Zoids: The Silver Moon for more about Jason Hunter.   
  
darkphoenixhunter 


End file.
